Liz lovesBruce?
by BeachBaby7070
Summary: Bruce and Liz are reunited, and Bruce wants a second chance. People change right? Liz and Bruce decide to be friends, but will this attempt turn out to be something more?
1. Second Chances

A/N: I honestly couldn't remember much about what was going on with Bruce at Sweet Valley University, so if some of the things about him in this story aren't correct, just remember that this is from my imagination! I hope you enjoy this story; I will try to post the next chapter soon!  
  
Second Chances  
  
"Oh, Tom, I'm really sorry that we can't get together tonight, but I have to finish my paper on 'The Great Awakening'," Elizabeth Wakefield said to her boyfriend Tom Watts over the phone with a sigh. "Maybe we can go see a movie tomorrow. Uh huh, I'll call you in the morning, bye," then there was a pause and Elizabeth giggled, "No, I'm not hanging up first, you hang up first," another pause, another giggle, "I'm not hanging up first."  
Jessica Wakefield, Elizabeth's twin sister, rolled her pacific blue eyes and jumped off the bed and went into the other room. Elizabeth laughed again. "What's funny now?" Tom asked over the phone.  
"Oh nothing, just my adoring sister Jessica giving me one of her most attractive grimaces," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "I really have to go now, I need to get to the library."  
"All right, bye Liz."  
"Bye," Elizabeth hung up the phone. "Hey Jess!" She called.  
"Yea?" Jessica stuck her head out of the bathroom door, where she was curling her shoulder-length blonde hair.  
"I'm going to the library now."  
"I can't believe you are seriously going to the library on a Friday night," Jessica commented with disgust.  
"Well, believe it, sister dear!" Elizabeth said with a smile.  
"Ugh! I will never understand you, Liz! Why would you want to spend the night with some dusty old books when you could be out having a fabulous time with your wonderful twin!"  
"I guess I'm not quite the socialite you are!"  
"True," Jessica agreed with a smile. "Well, have fun with, um, whatever the Awakening was." She said before bouncing out of the bathroom.  
"See ya, Jess," Elizabeth said as she left.  
Jessica sighed and muttered to herself, "If we weren't identical I would swear that she wasn't my sister."  
  
Elizabeth was searching for a book on the Great Awakening when she bumped into someone.  
"Gee, I'm so sorry," the deep familiar voice said.  
She looked up to see who it was, "Oh, hi Bruce," she was a little surprised to see him at the library on a Friday night. She had never much liked Bruce Patman, of course, there was that time in high school, when they thought that his dad and her mom had been married when they were in college, and Elizabeth and Bruce had kind of relived the past...  
"Hey, Liz, long time, no see, huh?" He gave her a smile.  
"Yes," She smiled back, there was no reason for her to be snide to him, they had been through a lot together, just because he could be arrogant sometimes, well, most of the time. But Elizabeth had to admit that it did show some character of him to come to college instead of living off of his father's money and his trust fund like she had always assumed he would. "Just out of curiosity, how did you know I was Liz?"  
"Well, I have known you guys since we were kids," He said.  
"Oh yeah." Elizabeth smiled.  
"And, besides, Jess would never be in a library on a Friday night," Bruce said with a laugh.  
"That's certainly true, she even gave me the, 'I can't believe your studying on a Friday night' lecture before I left," Elizabeth laughed, "Well, I didn't think that you would be in a library on a Friday night either," she half-asked, half-said.  
"Oh, I was just bored and thought I might get a head start on my sociology paper."  
"Oh, I see," Elizabeth nodded, but she didn't see, since when did Bruce Patman do things like get a head start on something like a sociology paper?  
"So how have you been? I haven't seen you since the beginning of the summer," Bruce asked.  
Suddenly a girl with long red hair that looked a couple of years older than Elizabeth and Bruce turned around and glared at them, "Do you to mind, some people are trying to study around here!"  
"Sorry," They both said quietly. Then they walked quickly to the back and sat down on a couch.  
Finally Elizabeth spoke up, "I've been pretty good. What about you?"  
Bruce smiled weakly and ran a hand through his black hair, "Okay I guess."  
"Oh, Bruce, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked with concern.  
"Well, it's not really anything, just life, I guess. Pamela and I broke up."  
"Oh, Bruce, I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, it's not your fault, it wasn't Pamela's fault either, it was mine," he said refusing to meet Elizabeth's eyes, "She accused me of being an arrogant, narrow-minded, self-centered jerk, and she was right, I was." Elizabeth couldn't help but noticed the past tense, but she didn't say anything. "And to be honest, Liz, you are pretty much the only person from high school that has even talked to me. I mean really talked to me, you know? No one else will even give me the time of day because of the way I was in high school." He said sheepishly.  
Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at him; he was actually acting like a human, not a god, for once.  
"Liz, tell me something, be honest, did you think that I was a jerk?"  
"Well..." she hesitated, "I did, except that one time when we found out about my mom and your dad," she paused, hoping that she wouldn't have to elaborate.  
"Oh, yeah, I remember that." Then he looked into her eyes and said softly, "Liz?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you believe in second chances?"  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Please review, I value your opinions!  
Much love and peace,  
Summer 


	2. Just Friends

"Just Friends"  
  
Jessica had been home for almost two hours when she finally heard her sister coming up the hall talking and laughing...Then she heard another voice, a male voice.  
"Well, here we are," He said.  
If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that that guy sounds like Bruce Patman! Jessica thought in disbelief.  
"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was, midnight already!" Elizabeth exclaimed looking at her watch.  
"Yeah, time flies when your having fun!"  
"It sure does. Well...give me a call sometimes Bruce," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
"You bet!" Bruce flashed her a grin before he turned and walked a few steps down the hall; Elizabeth hesitated before saying, "Hey Bruce?"  
"Yeah?" He asked, turning back around  
"Do you want to do something tomorrow night?" She had forgotten about her date with Tom.  
"Sure!" He smiled, "We could have dinner and play mini- golf, or see a movie, or something."  
"That would be fun. What time?" "How about I'll pick you up at five o'clock?"  
"That sounds good, I'll be ready."  
"You'd better be," Bruce teased with a laugh.  
"See you tomorrow, Bruce," she cooed.  
"Bye Liz," He flashed her another smile, turned, and walked down the hall.  
  
Liz stepped inside of the dorm and leaned against the door with a happy sigh, she didn't know why she was so happy, but she was. She didn't even notice Jessica, leaning against the frame of the kitchen door, poised with a glass of water. "See you tomorrow, Bruce," Jessica mimicked, imitating Elizabeth perfectly.  
Elizabeth glared at her sister, who suppressed her laughter, hiding her smile behind the glass of water that was now raised to her mouth. She ran to the living room and bust out laughing, she fell on the couch, still laughing hysterically. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, she wasn't laughing.  
"I'm sorry Liz, but this is too funny!" Jessica explained between laughs.  
"I fail to see what."  
Jessica stopped laughing for a minute, but started again when she saw the look on her sister's face. "You and Bruce Patman!!!" She screamed through her laughing.  
"Why is that so funny? We're just friends."  
"Oh, Liz come on," Jessica said, calming down, "You don't spend five hours with some guy like Bruce when you are, ahem, 'just friends'. Besides you have a date tomorrow, I heard you guys talking." Jessica said with a smirk.  
"It isn't a date! Besides where do you come off spying on me and listening in on my conversations?"  
"I didn't have to spy, the door was open," she said, matter-of-factly  
"Well, that's no excuse. Anyways, it's not a date, you can even come with us if you want," Elizabeth said, even though she was thinking, Please, please let her have other plans, please!  
"That sounds very amusing, I'd hate to miss it but I have a date tomorrow. Besides, I wouldn't go anyway, I've learned not to waste anymore time on that jerk, and I would think that you would have too." Jessica raised her eyebrows skeptically.  
"Jessica, he's not a jerk anymore! He's changed!"  
"Give me a break, Liz. I know some people change, but these 'some people' do not include Bruce Patman."  
"Can't you try to be a little more open-minded?"  
"I am, I just don't know about this."  
"Well, you don't have to be friends with him, but I'm going to give him a second chance."  
"More like a third or fourth chance," Jessica muttered under her breath.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I'm going to bed see you in the morning. Oh, and Tom called while you were out, he wants to know what movie you want to see tomorrow," Jessica smirked and stifled another laugh.  
"Omigosh! I completely forgot about Tom! What am I going to tell him?" Elizabeth panicked.  
"That you have a date with Bruce of course, oh, I mean not a date, just a friendly get together. I'm sure that Tom will understand you hanging out with Bruce, since you two are 'just friends'," Jessica gave Elizabeth a sweet, innocent smile.  
"You know, you could be a little more helpful!" Elizabeth snapped.  
"Hey, it's not my fault that you are going out with another guy behind your boyfriend's back."  
Elizabeth was tired of arguing with Jessica, just groaned and buried her head in her hands.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was short, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I hope you liked it! Please leave me lots of reviews! Thanks! Love, peace, and writing! Summer SaRae 


	3. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready  
**  
Elizabeth was standing in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear, she didn't want to look like a slob, and she needed an outfit that was okay for anything, considering she and Bruce hadn't made any definite plans. Elizabeth was lost in thought when Jessica bounced into the room.  
"Hey Liz, do you want my advice?" Jessica sat on the edge of the bed with a smile, ready to take over the job of being Elizabeth's fashion consultant.  
"Do I have a choice?" She smiled, knowing she didn't, but she really wouldn't mind Jessica's help, Jessica always knew what to wear.  
"Nope! Okay, Lizzie, I know you and I know that even though you said you are 'just friends' with Bruce, you wouldn't mind if his eyes popped right out of his head," she gave Elizabeth a knowing smile.  
Elizabeth gave Jessica a glare but then a smile, "Okay, Agatha Christie, you got me, now what would you suggest that I wear?"  
"Well, where are you guys planning to go?"  
"We just decided to play it by ear."  
Jessica rolled her eyes at this; only her sister would use an expression like 'play it by ear'. "All right, then I think you should go with a miniskirt and a-"  
Elizabeth cringed, "Jess, I am not wearing a miniskirt."  
"Come on Liz, don't be so uptight, it's not a micro-mini, it's a flowy, two-tiered skirt that stops just above the knees. You know that blue and white striped one I got last week?"  
"Oh, I guess that would be okay," she conceded.  
"Now, since this is a casual date, I mean get together, you should go with a fun top, a blue off the shoulder t-shirt would be nice."  
"Gee, I don't know Jess, Bruce would probably take it the wrong way," Elizabeth said skeptically, although she didn't completely hate the idea.  
"Well, you could go with a one shoulder or a halter top, but I wouldn't go with just a plain t-shirt, too blah, then again, that's more your style," Jessica said, she liked to see how far she could push her sister.  
Elizabeth was mad at Jessica for saying that she was "blah", but she knew it was true, "Fine, I'll wear a one shoulder if that will make you happy!" She snapped, but that was just an act, she was kind of glad that she wouldn't be so conservative.  
"Good. Now, sister dear, what did you tell Tom?" Jessica asked inquisitively.  
"Um, I told him that I had to study," she said, looking down as a blush crept over her cheeks.  
"Elizabeth Wakefield! I am so ashamed! How could you lie like that? Shame, shame!" Jessica said in mock-indignation and shook her head.  
"Jessica! It was just a little white lie, you lie all the time! Why is it a crime if I do once, twice in my life?" Elizabeth replied in frustration.  
"All right sis, calm down, don't go getting your undies in a bunch! I was only kidding," she paused, "But, why would you lie to him, you and Bruce are only friends," she said for the millionth time, but this was the first time she was really serious about it.  
"I know, Jess, but well, what was I supposed to say, 'Sorry Tom, I can't go to the movies with you tonight because I'm going out on the town with Bruce Patman'? And to be honest Jess, he says that he trusts me, but he wouldn't believe me on this," Elizabeth shook her head, "You know he wouldn't."  
"Of course he wouldn't, he's a guy," Jessica said with a small, reassuring laugh, "Besides, what guy in his right mind would believe that a guy would want to be just friends with either of the beautiful Wakefield twins?" She finished with an enchanting smile.  
Elizabeth laughed and then her face grew serious, "How should I wear my hair?"  
  
A/N:I know that this chapter was short and uneventful, but the next will be better! Thanks for all of the reviews! Peace, love, and writing, Summer SaRae Silvestri 


	4. The Friendly Get Together

**The "Friendly Get Together"**

Elizabeth and Jessica had decided on a French braid, and Jessica was tying an elastic at the end of Elizabeth's hair when there was a friendly knock on the door. Elizabeth jumped up, "How do I look?" She spun around to show Jessica the finished product. She couldn't figure out why she cared so much about how she looked, it was Bruce after all, a guy that for most of her life, except for a few brief moments, Elizabeth despised, but now the were friends, buddies, old pals, and Elizabeth didn't know what to expect, or think of this.

"You look fabulous!" Jessica complimented, and she did look fabulous. There was no doubt about it. She smiled, "Well you better go, have fun!"

"Thanks for everything, Jess, you're the best!" She gave Jessica a hug and ran to the door.

"Don't I know it," Jessica said to herself as she watched Elizabeth open the door and give Bruce her biggest smile.

He returned the smile and said, "Hey, Liz, you look lovely!"

"Thank you," she blushed, you would think she was back in high school. She closed the door behind her.

Jessica leaned back against the couch, thinking about the way they had looked at one another, "My sister and Bruce Patman, who would have thought?" A smile played at her lips as she realized how ironic it was, and tried to imagine what must have happened at the five hours they had spent together last night at the "library".

Elizabeth slid into the leather seat of Bruce's black Porsche and smiled, "So, where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want Liz, it's Saturday night, and the world is ours!" He laughed.

"We could try that new Italian place."

"Sure, that sounds good. What time did you want to be home?" He asked considerately.

Liz raised her eyebrows surprisingly, Bruce really had changed, the old Bruce wouldn't have cared what time she wanted to get home, then she smiled, "Oh, it doesn't matter, it's not like we have classes tomorrow, I don't have anything else to do, keep me out all night if you like," She said, surprised by what she just said, she had never been the type to stay out all night.

This time it was Bruce's turn to raise his eyebrows, "Well, Liz, all right," he replied with a smile. "So, um, this is really none of my business, but I can't help but wonder, what did you tell Tom about tonight?"

"Oh, Bruce, we're friends, Tom doesn't mind if I hang out with other friends sometimes," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"You told him you had to study," Bruce said knowingly.

"Yeah," Elizabeth replied. "I mean, I didn't want to lie, but he just wouldn't believe that we are 'just friends', he would probably would react just like Jessica."

"I can imagine."

"Well, I take that back, Tom would be mad, Jess just burst out laughing."

"Why?"

"I haven't a clue." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I guess that she wouldn't give me a second chance, huh?" He asked, not moving his eyes from the road.

"Oh, Bruce, I'm sorry, but you know Jessica, she's not the most forgiving person," She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know, I can't really blame her," He said as he pulled into the restaurant parking lot and pulled into a parking space. He turned off the engine and turned to Elizabeth, he put his hand over hers, "Liz you don't know what this means to me, you're the only one who is willing to give me another chance to prove that I can be a good person, and a good friend. I just want you to know, how much I appreciate it. And I also wanted to say that I am sorry, for acting the way I did all of those years." His voice held much sincerity and hope.

Elizabeth gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "It's all right Bruce, you deserve another chance, and I know that you have a good heart. Besides, that's all in the past."

He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Elizabeth," he whispered.

She smiled at him, tingling from the kiss; she finally removed her hand regretfully from his. "I guess we should go in," she smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so," he laughed, climbed out of the Porsche and ran over to the passenger side and opened the door for Elizabeth.

He gave her a charming smile and offered his arm. Elizabeth giggled, "Why, thank you kind sir," as he escorted her into the restaurant.

After dinner they went to play minigolf. Elizabeth was stepping up to putt when Bruce interrupted her concentration. "No, Liz like this," he stood behind her and put his arms around her to show her how to correctly place her hands, and helped her easily putt a hole-in-one.

Elizabeth got chills any time Bruce was near her, and his voice sent shivers up her spine.

"Hey, hole in one, we're pretty good together, huh Liz?" He asked knowingly as he regretfully let go of her. He wondered why he was so captivated by Elizabeth, sure, she was beautiful, but there was more to it than that, something that went beyond physical chemistry.

Elizabeth replied seriously, "Yes we are," but she wasn't talking about golf. She was talking about... Her face fell when Bruce let her go. Just the same, she smiled and they finished up their game.

"So, where do you want to go now?" Bruce asked as he returned the clubs and paid for their games.

"We could go to the old movie house, they're playing, "Breakfast at Tiffany's," she paused, then thought better of it, "Oh, uh, never mind you probably wouldn't want to see a romance," she said quickly, her face turning crimson, she couldn't believe that she had just suggested that they see a romance together.

"Why not? Besides, it's still a good movie, funny too. Come on Liz, I can be a hopeless romantic when I want to," He teased and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Elizabeth laughed, "Okay then, let's go." She said, climbing into the Porsche.

Audrey Hepburn's face filled the movie screen, tears ran down her cheeks, as she fell into George Peppard's arms. The screen faded to black and the dim overhead lights came on. Bruce looked over at Elizabeth as a solitary tear ran down her cheek. "Oh, Liz, don't cry," he said tenderly, wiping the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'm all right, this story is beautiful, it just makes me cry," she smiled through her tears.

Bruce cupped her face in his hand, and resisted the urge to kiss her, "I know, it is wonderful." His bright blue eyes locked with hers.

"Yes," she whispered, leaning in towards Bruce. _What am I doing? I'm about to kiss Bruce Patman! STOP, STOP!_ _What about Tom? What about- _her mind screamed, then her lips met Bruce's and she was lost in the tender kiss, the only thought that came to her mind was one that almost made her heart stop. _I love you, Bruce. _Her head said to stop kissing him, now, but her heart was telling her something different. _Where did that come from? _She thought.

Just as Elizabeth was about to attempt to push Bruce away a deep, angry voice that was dripping with sarcasm interrupted, "Well, Elizabeth, I see that you finished studying."

Elizabeth instantly pulled away from Bruce and looked up to find Tom glowering. "O-Oh, Tom, I-" She stuttered but Tom cut her off.

"No need to explain, I'm really not interested in your lies anyway," he said gruffly before storming off.

Elizabeth just stared after him in disbelief.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, we can talk about this later, but right now go after Tom!" Bruce exclaimed.

She just shook her head and looked into Bruce's solemn eyes, "No," she whispered, hurt but strangely relieved at the same time.

"What?" He looked at her questionably.

"M-maybe it's better this way," she looked deep into Bruce's eyes again, trying not to cry, but it wasn't long before hot tears fell down her cheeks.

Bruce pulled her to him and she buried her face in his neck, crying softly. "It's all right, Liz, I'm here for you. I will never leave you, I promise," he whispered sincerely.

Elizabeth looked up at him through her long lashes, "Really?" she asked softly.

"Yes, Liz, yes," he wiped a tear from her cheek and stroked her hair. "Come on," he said standing up and taking her hand. "Let's get out of here, we can go up to Miller's Point, and get away from everything for awhile."

Elizabeth nodded and let him lead her out of the theater.


	5. I Want you, I Need you, I Love you

I Want you, I Need you, I Love you 

Elizabeth and Bruce reached Miller's Point in a matter of minutes and were standing by the car, staring out at the ocean. Elizabeth had calmed down, and was no longer crying, but hurt was evident in the pacific blue of her eyes. Bruce's arms were wrapped around her and he was gently stroking her hair. "It's all right Liz, everything will be all right, I'm here for you," he whispered.

Elizabeth buried her face in his neck, "Thank you, Bruce,"

"It's okay, and Liz," he lifted her face to look at him, "I'm sorry, I feel like this is all my fault, I'm really sorry, and if there is anything I can do-"

She placed her finger on his lips, "No, it's not your fault, don't worry about, if he didn't even give me a chance to explain, if that's all of the faith he has in me, then it wasn't meant to be, he did the same thing to me once," she whispered and then she looked deeply into Bruce's eyes and said hoarsely, "Just hold me, Bruce, hold me like you'll never let me go."

He tightened his arms around her, "Don't worry, I won't." Then a song on the radio from a nearby car began to play, it was "I want you, I need you, I love you" by Elvis Presley. They began to sway softly to the music, and Bruce sang the words softly in Elizabeth's ear, "Hold me close, hold me tight, make me thrill with delight, let me know where I stand from the start, I want you, I need you, I love you, with all my heart."

"Oh Bruce," Elizabeth actually smiled, tears brimmed her eyes as she looked up at Bruce in admiration.

Bruce wondered why he couldn't just say those words to her, not in a song, but just tell her how much he loved her, how much he had always loved her. But for now he would sing, no, serenade her. "Every time that you're near, all my cares disappear, darling you're all that I'm living for, I want you, I need you, I love you, more and more."

"Oh Bruce," Elizabeth whispered again, and rested her head on his chest. _I want you, I need you, I love you, does he mean it or is he just singing the song?_ She wondered, _I shouldn't be thinking about this, Tom just broke up with me less than an hour ago, gosh, we didn't even officially break up, of course with Bruce here to comfort me it wouldn't matter if we did...wait! What am I saying? I love Tom, don't I? _She found herself staring into Bruce's intense blue eyes again, _Then why did the thought that I loved Bruce come into my head in the first place? I know why, because it's true, I do love him._

"What is it Liz, are you okay? Don't cry again, please," he wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm okay, Bruce, as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay," she whispered.

He stroked her hair, "That's right Liz, I'll never let anyone else hurt you, never."

Her response was to give him a long, tender kiss that seemed to last forever. When they pulled apart, Bruce said, "Elizabeth, are you sure this is okay? Are we going too fast?"

"Bruce, we've known each other forever, how could we be going too fast? Isn't this what you want?" She said, tears coming into her eyes again.

"Of course this is what I want, Liz, this is what I've always wanted." He held her tighter. "I love you, Elizabeth," He whispered, his voice breaking slightly.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest and she couldn't breath, "I love you too, Bruce."

The next thing Elizabeth knew, she was lost in yet another of Bruce's warm, loving kisses.


	6. Meant to be

**Meant to be**

The next morning Elizabeth woke up in a most unfamiliar place. She was in a living room, surrounded by rich looking furniture and Bruce's strong arms. Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief, _We fell asleep watching T.V. _she remembered, settling deeper into Bruce's arms. _Mmmm, he smells good_, she thought inhaling the scent of sea mist that lingered around them. _I wonder what time it is._ She looked over at the big grandfather clock in the corner of the room, _Nine o'clock, I wonder how I'm going to get out of here without everyone seeing me. Oh well, everyone sleeps late on Sundays, besides it's not like I did anything wrong. _She thought, her eyelids growing heavier, soon she drifted back into the newfound sweetness of her dreams. She still had to settle things with Tom, to leave them on good ground, but that mission was for another day, today was for her and Bruce.

Elizabeth woke up for a second time about an hour later, but Bruce wasn't with her this time. She yawned and attempted to smooth out her wrinkled clothes when he came through the front door. "Honey, I'm home!" Bruce said loudly with a laugh and a dopey, lovesick smile on his face.

"Morning Bruce," she smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Liz, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to fall asleep, but I was exhausted."

"It's all right, but I don't know how I'm going to get out of here without everyone seeing me."

"Well, maybe you don't have to get out of here, you can stay here for as long as you want," He said with a smile as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"I would love to but I have classes tomorrow," she said regretfully.

"Oh, that's right, Monday, I forgot," Bruce's face fell.

"Well, we have today and we will do something tomorrow night."

"Yeah. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, we could just go to the beach."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"I have to change clothes, and I'm sure I will have a great deal of explaining to do, I should have called Jessica I guess, she must be terribly worried."

"We can go now if you like."

"All right."

Elizabeth went into the dorm rather quietly, so not to wake Jessica. She was closing the door, when a loud voice interrupted, causing her to jump, "Elizabeth! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! I was up half the night and when I woke up this morning, you still weren't home!"

"Shhhhhh! Jessica, you are going to wake everyone up!"

"Well, where have you been?!"

"Bruce and I fell asleep watching a movie. I know I should have called, but I was planning to come home last night, but I didn't wake up until like nine this morning."

"What happened? How did everything go last night?"

"Umm, it was good and bad."

"Huh?"

"Well, first we went to dinner at that new Italian place, then we played mini-golf, and then we went to the old movie house and saw 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', then Tom caught us kissing, and then we went up to Miller's Point, and-"

"WHAT? Whoa, Liz, back up. What do you mean 'Tom caught us kissing'? Why were you kissing Bruce in the first place? So much for 'just friends'," Jessica grunted.

"Jessica! Why do you care? Anyway, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did."

"And then what happened?"

"Not much. Tom said that he wasn't interested in my lies and he walked off."

"Well, didn't you go after him?"

"No, I figured maybe it was better this way, if he wouldn't even give me a chance to explain, then, well Jess, isn't it obvious? You're into all of that astrology stuff, doesn't it seem like fate is sending me signals? I'm meant to be with Bruce, I know I am."

"Hmmm...well, I guess it does seem that the cosmos are telling you something, but since when do you believe in that stuff?"

"I don't know. All I know that something is happening. Probably something for the better."

"Maybe so. Anyway, it's none of my business, just follow your heart, Liz. I'm going shopping." Jessica gave her sister a quick hug, grabbed her purse, and flounced out of the dorm.

Elizabeth sighed. _I have to go, Bruce is waiting, _she reminded herself.

By the time she climbed back into the Porsche, the sky had clouded over. "Looks like it's going to rain," she commented.

"Yep. But we could still go to the beach for a while."

"Sure."

The rest of the ride was silent and Elizabeth let her mind wander. She knew that it wasn't good to go from relationship to relationship, but she hadn't meant to. Bruce had been there for her, he cared about her. This was one relationship that wasn't a mistake. This was one relationship that was meant to be.


End file.
